


Thank God we're homeward bound

by LadyStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Baby is a ship, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Navy!Sam, POV Sam Winchester, Pirate Dean Winchester, Pirate Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Gets a Hug, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: “Samuel William Winchester, siete accusato di tradimento ai danni di Sua Maestà. Pirateria. E dell’omicidio di Padre Murphy. Siete stato condannato a morte per impiccagione. Possa Dio avere pietà della vostra anima!"A poche ore dall'alba e dalla sua condanna, Sam Winchester, soldato della Marina, ripensa agli eventi che lo hanno portato in quella cella e a come poterne uscire vivo.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Thank God we're homeward bound

“Dormi bene, Winchester…è un lungo giorno domani.” Una delle guardie era in piedi accanto alle sbarre della cella, un ghigno malvagio sulle sue labbra. “Beh. Per molti di noi.”

Sam era sdraiato su una panca di legno marcio, raggomitolato su un fianco, la giacca della sua uniforme a coprirlo dagli spifferi che sembravano arrivare da ogni lato della cella.

Dalla minuscola finestra del sotterraneo poteva sentire il rumore della forca che veniva montata nella piazza principale.

Meno di cinque ore all’alba. Non sarebbe riuscito a scappare.

Con un lungo sospiro, Sam rotolò supino, cercando di ignorare la fitta di dolore alla schiena causata dal movimento. Nessuna posizione sarebbe stata migliore, i suoi compagni d’armi erano stati molto diligenti nell’assicurarsi di non lasciare nessuno spazio vuoto mentre lo prendevano a calci e pugni.

Tradimento.

Pirateria.

Tutto perché Sam aveva sabotato la nave e impedito alla Marina di Sua Maestà di raggiungere una ‘sporca e malridotta bagnarola’ pirata.

Se solo avessero saputo, se solo avessero potuto sentire il battito di Sam accelerare alla vista di quella bandiera nera, alla vista di quel teschio e quella pistola. Era corso sottocoperta mentre tutti correvano alle armi ed aveva sabotato la nave prima che potessero avvicinarsi abbastanza da riuscire a distinguere le parole incise sulla canna di quella pistola.

‘non timebo mala’.

Sam aveva fissato la nave di suo padre e suo fratello sparire all’orizzonte, sapendo di aver appena firmato la sua condanna a morte.

Non temerò alcun male.

Forse aveva firmato la sua condanna a morte il giorno in cui aveva sfiorato il timone di quella nave prima di abbandonarla per sempre. Il giorno in cui aveva rinnegato sé stesso e la sua famiglia in cerca di una vita normale, in cerca di leggi e ordini che non fossero quelli imposti da suo padre, il giorno in cui aveva visto per l’ultima volta suo fratello, in cima alla coffa, urlando il suo nome con tutto il fiato.

Dean.

  
Sam si sollevò a sedere con un piccolo grugnito. No. Non è così che muoiono i Winchester.

“Guardia!” Chiamò, alzandosi e lasciando che la giacca gli scivolasse di dosso, mostrando ogni singolo livido, ogni singola ferita che gli adornava il torso e le braccia. “Guardia…un prete. Voglio parlare con un prete.” Chiese avvicinandosi alle sbarre. Guardò i due soldati seduti ad un tavolino voltarsi a guardarlo e poi scambiarsi qualche sussurro. Sicuramente qualche ufficiale aveva dato loro ordini di non lasciarlo parlare con nessuno. Ma sapeva che non gli avrebbero negato un prete a poche ore dalla forca. E sapeva che c’era solo un prete in città che sarebbe venuto a dare l’estrema unzione ad un accusato di pirateria e tradimento.

***

“Non le è permesso entrare, Padre Murphy.”

“Avete intenzione di lasciare uscire il prigioniero?”

“…beh, no. Ovviamente no.”

“Allora aprite questa cella. Non ho intenzione di raccomandare l’anima di un giovane uomo a Nostro Signore senza nemmeno potergli stringere la mano.”

“Sissignore.”

  
Sam alzò lo sguardo quando la cella si aprì e incrociò lo sguardo di Padre Jim.

“Oh figliolo.” L’uomo si avvicinò lentamente e si sedette al suo fianco, prendendogli le mani. “Qual è il tuo nome?”

“Samuel, Padre. Sam.”

I due si fissarono per qualche istante in una conversazione silenziosa.

Padre Murphy era l’unica persona in città che conosceva il suo passato. Sam aveva passato più di una serata inginocchiato nella piccola chiesa cattolica di Padre Murphy a piangere durante i suoi primi giorni lontano da casa dopo essersi svegliato con la voce di Dean disperata e lontana che lo pregava di tornare. Jim non aveva mai giudicato le sue scelte. Sapeva da che tipo di mostri Sam era fuggito, che John non aveva mai permesso ai suoi figli di vivere come due giovani normali.

“In nómine Patris, et Fílii et Spíritus Sancti.”

“Amen.”

Sam annuì leggermente all’uso del latino, unì le mani e iniziò a recitare il padre nostro:

“Pater noster, qui es in cælis: sanctificétur Nomen Tuum, advéniat Regnum Tuum, fiat volúntas Tua, sicut in cælo, et in terra.” Disse con voce lieve, facendo cadere lo sguardo sulle guardie che erano tornate a chiacchierare tra loro. “Adiuva me. Egeo frater meus.” Aggiunse prima di continuare con la preghiera. “Panem nostrum, cotidiánum da nobis hódie, et dimítte nobis débita nostra, sicut et nos dimíttimus debitóribus nostris. et ne nos indúcas in tentatiónem; sed líbera nos a Malo.”  
  


“Amen.” Rispose il prete con un piccolo cenno di assenso prima di iniziare a benedire l’olio sacro e a chiedere perdono per la sua anima.

Sam si ritrovò a pregare silenziosamente. Aveva abbandonato la missione sacra intrapresa da suo padre quando quel demone aveva ucciso sua madre. E l’aveva fatto per un capriccio, per poter vivere come gli uomini normali sulla terra ferma e non era riuscito a tenere i piedi fuori dall’acqua nemmeno un mese prima di firmare la sua vita per un Re che non aveva mai nemmeno riconosciuto tale. Sam era un uomo di mare, il suo posto non era qui, non era su quelle navi eleganti con un uniforme addosso. Il posto di Sam era al timone dell’Impala, accanto a suo fratello, con indosso vestiti sporchi di sale e polvere da sparo, con le mani consumate dalle corde e dalle reti.

Il calore dell’olio caldo sulle mani e sulla fronte lo riportò alla realtà e Sam aprì gli occhi a fissare Padre Jim, il quale dopo aver imposto le mani sulla sua fronte, gli strinse le mani. “Fatti forza, figliolo.” Gli disse, facendo scivolare un piccolo sacchetto tra le dita intrecciate di Sam. “Il _fuoco_ di Dio ti purificherà, sarai redento di tutti i tuoi peccati.” Aggiunse prima di allontanarsi, lasciandolo solo in quella cella buia. Meno di tre ore all’alba, un messaggio per suo fratello che forse non sarebbe arrivato in tempo e solo una manciata di polvere da sparo per riuscire a liberarsi.

***

Le guardie dormivano. Sam versò la polvere da sparo nella serratura della porta della sua cella e afferrò la giacca della sua uniforme per una manica, lanciandola più volte sulla torcia accesa nel corridoio finché il tessuto non iniziò a bruciare per poi lasciarla cadere sulla porta e spostarsi di lato.

La serratura esplose rumorosamente e Sam non perse tempo a controllare se le guardie si fossero svegliate e corse invece dal lato opposto del corridoio e su per le scale, lasciando che l’adrenalina lo spingesse oltre i suoi limiti.

La campana d’allarme iniziò a suonare mentre Sam raggiungeva il piano terra del palazzo e non si fermò, continuando a salire verso gli alloggi dei soldati, nascondendosi in una stanza vuota e lasciandosi scivolare lungo il muro dietro la porta: gli avevano rotto qualche costola, ogni respiro gli bruciava in petto come una lama arroventata. Doveva uscire di lì. Doveva trovare dei vestiti e scappare di lì e raggiungere il porto. Dean lo avrebbe aspettato lì. Dean sarebbe venuto a prenderlo…vero?

Certo che sì. Certo che sì, doveva smetterla di pensare queste cazzate e concentrarsi. Aveva affrontato di peggio che una fortezza piena di soldati pronti a sparare a vista. Sam si sollevò da terra e aprì uno dei bauli, abbandonando l’uniforme di velluto pesante e indossando un paio di calzoni neri e una camicia verde oliva. Guardandosi in uno specchio, Sam riuscì a riconoscere per la prima volta in anni il volto che lo fissava: il naso rotto, un taglio sulla fronte ed un livido sul suo collo ancora rosso. Se fosse stato un succhiotto – e se i suoi capelli fossero stati più lunghi – il ragazzo nello specchio sarebbe stato lo stesso sbarbatello che aveva abbandonato l’Impala poche ore prima.

“Mi mancano i capelli lunghi.” Sam sussurrò piano prima di afferrare una delle spade decorative incrociate sul muro e sgattaiolare nel corridoio, cercando di trovare una via di uscita. Sentendo il rumore di passi avvicinarsi, Sam si fermò, guardandosi attorno e uscendo su uno dei piccoli balconcini a picco sul fossato che circondava la fortezza e la cittadella. Se solo fosse riuscito ad attraversarlo…

“Sam?”

Il sussurrò arrivò dal corridoio e i passi si fecero più vicini. “Sam, andiamo. Ho trovato la tua uniforme. Dove sei?”

Sam riconobbe la voce. “Brady?” Chiese piano, aprendo la porta uno spiraglio.

“Sam! Dio Santo ma che cazzo hai combinato?”

Il tenente Tyson Brady uscì sul balcone e richiuse la porta dietro di sé. “Ti hanno portato via dalla nave in catene, non sono riuscito a fermarli. E mentre stavo parlando con il giudice per farti uscire fuori dai casini mi dicono che sei scappato dalle prigioni?” Gli chiese e scosse la testa. “Devi sempre complicare tutto, eh Winchester?”

Sam si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso, rilassandosi finalmente. Brady era un amico, un compagno d’armi, si erano arruolati praticamente insieme e, anche se non condivideva le sue idee, Brady aveva tentato di aiutarlo, lo avrebbe aiutato ad uscire di qui. “Complicato è il mio secondo nome.”

“Pensavo fosse William.” Brady ghignò.

Un brivido percorse tutta la schiena di Sam.

“Non ti ho mai detto il mio secondo nome.”

“Ci sono tante cose che so di te, Samuel, che tu non mi hai mai detto. Sei famoso, da dove vengo.”

“Famoso…certo.” Sam ripeté, alzando la spada di fronte a sé, pronto a combattere.

“Il prescelto…il futuro re dell’inferno.”

I suoi occhi divennero neri in un istante e Sam indietreggiò di mezzo passo, stringendo la spada con abbastanza forza da sentire i gioielli nell’elsa premere contro il suo palmo.

“Dovevo inventarmi qualcosa per farti tornare lì fuori, e sapevo che vedendo la tua patetica ciurma in pericolo avresti fatto qualcosa di stupido, avresti abbandonato questa stupida idea di fare il soldato. Era divertente all’inizio, ma farti da balia mentre giochi al figlio ribelle è diventato noioso. Così sono intervenuto.”

“Brutto--”

Sam si portò la mano automaticamente al collo per afferrare la croce ma si interruppe. Non c’era nulla.

Brady sorrise di nuovo, e sollevò una mano, guardando Sam sollevarsi in aria con il movimento.

“Sam, Sam, Sam.” Canzonò. “Ho suggerito io alle guardie di toglierti tutti quei _pericolosi_ oggetti di dosso. Sarei venuto da te poco prima dell’alba, ti avrei offerto altro tempo sulla terra...” Rise. “Il prete è stata una sorpresa inaspettata, ma ora non ci darà più fastidio.”

Sam strinse i denti e deglutì a fatica.

“Exorcizamus te, omni imm-”

Sam volò per un paio di metri, sbattendo pesantemente contro la balaustra di marmo, riuscendo a malapena ad afferrarla e la spada gli cadde nell’acqua sottostante. Brady si avvicinò, appoggiandosi con i gomiti sul davanzale e guardandolo dondolare nel vuoto cercando un appiglio.

“Sai perché non sei riuscito a fare carriera Sammy?”

“Non. Chiamarmi. Così.”

“Perché non sei capace a tenere la bocca chiusa!”

Brady gli afferrò la camicia e lo sollevò alla sua altezza. “Niente preghiere, Sam. Siamo amici, stiamo chiacchierando.” Lo rimproverò con lo stesso tono che uno avrebbe usato con un bambino che sta facendo un capriccio.

Sam annuì lentamente e appoggiò le mani sul davanzale, lasciando che Brady gli afferrasse le braccia per aiutarlo a scavalcare la balaustra prima di afferrargli le spalle e premere le loro fronti insieme, guardando Brady urlare al contatto con l’olio sacro.

“Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…”

Brady lo spinse via con un grido e Sam cadde, l’impatto con l’acqua gelida gli mozzò il respiro e Sam tentò di nuotare in superfice, solo per essere fermato da due mani. Aprendo gli occhi, Sam vide Brady sopra di sé, la fronte sanguinante ed un’espressione di rabbia sul volto mentre lo tratteneva sott’acqua.

Sam tentò di lottare ma sapeva che quel demone lo avrebbe battuto. Allungò le mani a toccare il fondo e riuscì ad afferrare un sasso e colpire Brady in volto, dandogli il tempo di tirare la testa fuori dall’acqua e prendere una boccata d’aria, cercando disperatamente di saltare ed arrivare al bordo del fossato per riuscire a scappare. Sentiva la terra scivolargli sotto le dita e le orecchie gli fischiavano per l’essere stato troppo tempo sott’acqua, doveva uscire da lì, doveva scappare.

“Fermo dove sei!”

Sam alzò lo sguardo alla riva e vide tre moschetti puntati contro di lui.

Brady gli sorrise mentre venivano tirati fuori dall’acqua e pesanti catene di ferro gli venivano legate alle mani e ai piedi.

Meno di un’ora all’alba e Sam era di nuovo in catene.

***

Sam era seduto su uno sgabello al centro della cella, i vestiti ancora fradici addosso, la testa a penzoloni sul mento. Tremava, infreddolito e forse febbricitante, c’erano nuovi lividi ad accompagnare quelli della notte, la sua bocca – dove era stato colpito con il calcio di un moschetto – gocciava sangue sulla camicia verde, ampliando una macchia proprio sopra il cuore.

Era sveglio, nonostante tutto, e riusciva a sentire i primi uccelli cantare. L’alba. Qualcuno nella piazza, poco fuori dalla sua finestra, fischiettava una melodia familiare.

“Our stuns'ls booms are carried away; what care we for that sound? A living gale is after us; Thank God we're homeward bound.”

Sospirò, una vecchia canzone. Bobby l’aveva imparata in marina, tanti anni prima e Sam gliel’aveva sentita canticchiare tante di quelle volte. Attraversare una tempesta con le vele strappate mentre si è lontani da casa. Casa. Dio, quanto gli mancava l’Impala.

“Portate il prigioniero.”

Qualcuno annunciò dalla piazza pochi istanti prima che l’orologio della chiesa battesse le sei del mattino. L’alba.

Una delle guardie lo sollevò dallo sgabello, tirandolo dietro di sé alla catena come un animale feroce.

C’era gente radunata nella piazza quando uscirono, Brady era seduto accanto al giudice che l’aveva condannato a pochi metri dal palco, gli sorrise, sbattendo le palpebre e mostrando i suoi occhi neri per solo un’istante prima di voltarsi a parlare con altri ufficiali.

Lo sguardo di Sam si posò sui volti delle persone che lo avrebbero visto morire e non ne vide nessuna amica.

“Samuel William Winchester, siete accusato di tradimento ai danni di Sua Maestà…”

Il boia lo attendeva ai piedi del patibolo, l’uomo incappucciato di nero gli tolse le catene dalle caviglie così che potesse salire le scale e lo accompagnò al centro del palco, in piedi sopra la botola, aggiustandogli il cappio intorno al collo prima di prendere un fazzoletto nero dalla tasca e pulirgli il sangue dal mento con un movimento quasi gentile.

“…Pirateria…”

Sam alzò lo sguardo ad incrociare quello del boia.

“E dell’omicidio di Padre Murphy.”

No.

Sam si voltò di nuovo verso il giudice, verso Brady. Bastardo.

“Siete stato condannato a morte per impiccagione.”

Il boia si mosse dietro di lui per stringere il cappio.

“Guarda avanti.” Gli ordinò in un sussurro ma i suoi occhi erano incollati a quelli del demone.

“Guarda avanti, Sammy.”

Blu e bianco.

Il porto.

Le porte della cittadella erano aperte, proprio di fronte al patibolo e Sam poteva vedere in lontananza il porto, il blu dell’oceano ed una moltitudine di vele bianche.

Nero.

C’erano delle vele nere che si intravedevano tra quelle bianche, tra le bandiere della Marina ce n’era una che svettava più in alto e più grande.

“Possa Dio avere pietà della vostra anima.”

Sam ebbe solo il tempo di notare il riflesso di una spada nella folla radunata prima che la botola si aprisse.

Non ci fu pressione sul suo collo, Sam precipitò giù nella botola ed attraverso un tombino aperto, atterrando in una pila di lenzuola sudice.  
  
“Non posso crederci. Ha funzionato! Ma che dico? certo che ha funzionato, è un mio piano.”

Sam riaprì gli occhi e si trovò faccia a faccia con uno degli uomini della sua ciurma.

“Come---”

“Storia corta, ma troppo lunga da raccontare ora. Alza le mani.” Ash gli ordinò e velocemente gli tolse le manette ai suoi polsi prima di tirarlo in piedi e iniziare a guidarlo lungo i tunnel fognari.

“Dean!”

“Se la caverà, ha Bobby e Caleb. Corri.”

Non era sicuro di come fosse riuscito a tenere il passo e continuare a correre lungo il tunnel, lasciando che Ash lo guidasse lontano dalla cittadella e verso il porto dove Ash lo aiutò ad arrampicarsi in superficie e lo accompagnò sul ponte della nave.

Sam si guardò intorno, sfiorando con le dita le cromature argentate delle balaustre, le cime ruvide. Quell’odore di vecchio e nuovo, di legno e vernice perché suo fratello non era in grado di far passare un mese senza ritoccare questo o quel punto in cui il sale aveva lavato via il colore originale di quelle assi. Casa.

Sam si avvicinò al timone e lasciò le mani scorrere lungo la corona, sui raggi e poi sul cavalletto fino a trovare le lettere incise lì da due bambini che non avrebbero dovuto sapere come maneggiare dei coltelli. SW DW.

Era a casa.

Sam si sentì le gambe traballare e due mani forti gli afferrarono le spalle. Istintivamente Sam si mosse per atterrare il suo avversario ma l’altro lo precedette, intrappolandogli le braccia.

“Sta calmo, tigre.”

“Dean?”

Suo fratello ridacchiò. “Sei fuori allenamento, eh?”

Sam iniziò a ridere, lasciando che Dean lo avvolgesse in un abbraccio e gli accarezzasse i capelli e il viso.

“Tutto okay, Sammy. Tutto okay.” Lo rassicurò. “Andiamo a darti una ripulita.” Gli disse, guidandolo verso gli alloggi del capitano.

“Papà?”

“Manca da un po’. Sta seguendo una qualche pista ad Ovest.”

Sam annuì e seguì Dean in una delle due cabine, quella che avevano condiviso fin da bambini.

“Dean? Dean, Padre Jim…non--”

“Lo so. Lo so che non sei stato tu.” Dean lo anticipò. “C’erano tracce di zolfo sul corpo. Quel demone…”

“Brady. Pensavo fosse un amico. Ci siamo arruolati insieme.”

“Non sono riuscito a prenderlo, è scappato. Lo prenderemo la prossima volta, gliela faremo pagare. Per tutto.”

Era bello sentire Dean parlare al plurale. Sam si sedette sul bordo del letto e chiuse gli occhi mentre Dean lo aiutava a svestirsi e lo ripuliva da sangue e sporcizia con un panno bagnato. Le sue mani erano gentili, delicate e familiari sul corpo di Sam, una certezza che lo aiutò a rimanere lucido nonostante la stanchezza e il dolore.

Una volta pulito, Dean lo avvolse in una vestaglia soffice. Seta e motivi intricati, parte di qualche bottino orientale.

“Bevi. Piano.”

Sam tossì al primo sorso. “Non è acqua.”

“No, è rum. Lezione uno della tua rieducazione alla vita da bucaniere.”

Sam svuotò il bicchiere in un paio di sorsi, se non altro per zittire suo fratello, e si lasciò cadere sul letto con un gemito. “Qual è la lezione numero due?” chiese con uno sbadiglio.

Dean gli rimboccò le coperte prima di sdraiarsi dietro di lui e avvolgergli un braccio intorno alla vita, baciandogli i capelli.

“La prossima volta che mi fai prendere uno spavento così, ti ammazzo e poi ti riporto in vita per ammazzarti di nuovo.”

Era un bisbiglio, quasi troppo lieve da sentire, un’ammissione.

“Promesso.”

Sam rispose nello stesso tono, lasciandosi cullare in un sonno profondo mentre il sole entrava dalla finestra, scaldandogli il viso.

***

12 mesi dopo

Meno di mezz’ora all’alba.

Sam era appoggiato sul parapetto di prua, fissando l’orizzonte.

I suoi capelli erano più lunghi, una bandana rossa li teneva legati; la sua camicia era di un bianco immacolato, contrastante con il nero dei calzoni e del tatuaggio che gli adornava la parte sinistra del petto.

Dean e Sam comandavano l’Impala ora, avevano perso John qualche mese dopo aver ripreso la caccia.

Avevano trasformato la cabina del capitano in una stanza dove conservare documenti e mappe e libri che li avrebbero aiutati in futuro.

Sam e Dean continuavano a condividere la stessa stanza in cui erano cresciuti.

La loro ciurma era cambiata: qualche vecchio amico di John aveva deciso di tentare fortuna in solitaria piuttosto che seguire due ragazzini con la metà dei loro anni; qualche giovane aveva deciso di tentare fortuna e seguire le orme dei famosi fratelli Winchester.

“È ora.”

Sam disse intravedendo delle vele bianche all’orizzonte.

Dean lasciò il timone a Bobby e gli si avvicinò, vestito completamente di nero, il ciondolo di bronzo intorno al collo e le pistole gli unici tocchi di colore. Afferrò il binocolo e lo allungò, dando un’occhiata veloce.

“Niveus.” Era il nome della nave. “Sei sicuro?”

Sam prese il binocolo e lo puntò sul timone, riconoscendo immediatamente l’uomo al comando. Tyson Brady. Annuì.

“Ciurma!” Dean chiamò.

“Issate le vele!”

Sam ordinò mentre lui e Dean salivano sulla balaustra di dritta, sarebbero stati i primi ad abbordare il vascello nemico. La prima, e l’ultima, cosa che quel demone avrebbe visto.

Quando le prime luci dell’alba fossero apparse dietro di loro, l’Impala sarebbe emersa dalle tenebre in cui era mimetizzata come un incubo dal quale è impossibile svegliarsi.

I suoi uomini armati con spade e fucili, i cannoni pronti a sparare palle di cannone e sale.

La sua bandiera avrebbe sventolato minacciosa: un teschio con in mano una colt ed un coltello demoniaco. Due armi per due Capitani.

“Issate i vessilli!”

Solo pochi secondi all’alba.

**Author's Note:**

> *Adiuva me. Egeo frater meus: Aiutami, ho bisogno di mio fratello.  
> (Non so se la traduzione è esatta, sono passati un po' di anni dall'ultima volta che ho fatto Latino.)
> 
> Per la Adam!Challenge del gruppo WCCS che l'ha scelta tra le tante storie incomplete da poter salvare. <3 
> 
> Grazie mille a chi leggerà! :D  
> Commenti, recensioni, critiche e consigli sono sempre i benvenuti.


End file.
